


A single ticket.

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кровь, фетишизм, религиозная тема.И да, хэдканон. <br/>В общем-то, это просто небольшие отрывки из их жизни. Логику повествования можно не искать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A single ticket.

Иногда, когда Мориарти находится в пограничном состоянии между кипучей деятельностью и очередным приступом саморазрушительной апатии, у него появляется невероятная тяга к прикосновениям. Себастьян, в принципе, со временем привык к тому, что иногда Джим начинает напоминать то ли кота, который хочет потереться обо все, что попадется по пути, то ли сучку в течке. Оба определения чертовски точны, как ему кажется.   
Если бы секс с ним был просто еблей, удовлетворением физиологической потребности, Себастьян был бы только за. Но, увы. В принципе, единственное, что просто делать с Мориарти – это убивать. Но секс в их случае – это как гребаное венчание, связывающее не столько тело, сколько что-то, что религиозные фанатики называют «душами». Если Джим когда-нибудь свихнется, растеряв остатки связей с реальным миром, он утащит накрепко привязанного к себе Себастьяна вслед за собой в бесконечное падение вниз по кроличьей норе. И Моран абсолютно уверен, что в ее конце их ждет далеко не Страна Чудес.   
Но все это кажется таким неважным, когда Джим трется об его колени бедром, плавно приподнимается на руках, опираясь о подлокотники кресла, и целует глубоко, скользя языком в рот и горячо выдыхая в самые губы. А потом возвращается к напряженно замершим на неудобных стульях партнерам. Себастьян беззвучно смеется и открывает книгу, продолжая чтение. Джим привык заявлять свои права даже на что-то, что и так безраздельно ему принадлежит.   
***

Джим отлично помнит первую ночь, во время которой Моран кричал во сне. Орал, захлебываясь криком и метался по постели, а в пару раз более утомленный Джим не мог его разбудить даже парой хлестких пощечин. Когда Себастьян наконец распахнул глаза, садясь на постели, Джим уже начал паниковать. Моран смотрит на его широко распахнутые глаза, сжатые на телефоне пальцы, и уходит курить на балкон. За окнами – снегопад, а Себастьян стоит голыми ногами на плитке, и по его обнаженной спине стекают капли тающих снежинок. Когда Джим набрасывает на его плечи пальто, Себастьян вздрагивает, и не докуренная сигарета светлячком улетает куда-то к уже покрытой снегом земле. Джим смотрит внимательно, редко моргая своими по-бабски длинными ресницами, и Моран не знает, чего ему хочется больше: ударить или поцеловать зябко трущего свои ладони парня. Он просто притягивает Джима к себе, набрасывая на его плечи пальто, и прикуривает вторую сигарету. Так и не произнесенное «Афганистан» улетает вместе с сигаретным дымом.   
***

Иногда Себастьяну бывает так горячо где-то внутри, словно они с Джимом уже на адской сковороде, и всепоглощающее пламя уже добралось до его внутренностей. Единственное отличие реальности от этих подсознательных ассоциаций в том, что под ними прохладные простыни, а крики грешников заменяют хриплые стоны Джима, который выкручивает связанные за спиной руки и подается назад, на трахающие его пальцы Морана. В чертовом Марокко так жарко, что не спасает ни включенный на полную мощность кондиционер, ни распахнутые настежь окна, когда снаружи чуть холодает. Но когда Джим такой – распахнутый, раскрытый, подставляющийся, теряющий крохи контроля – Себастьян просто не может удержаться. Его ведет от поблескивающих в полутьме номера глаз, от хриплого тяжелого смешка Джима, от пряностей, которыми пропитан весь этот город.   
Еще несколько дней Себастьяну кажется, что его ладони пахнут дурманящей смесью запахов пряностей и спермы Джима. Чертов Мориарти ничего не комментирует, но смотрит настолько внимательно-тяжело, что Моран понимает, что не одного его не отпускают призраки восточного города.   
***

Джим считает. Да-да, просто считает вслух. Когда мир вокруг кажется порождением больного воображения, когда планы летят под откос, когда вокруг все слишком НОРМАЛЬНО. Мориарти считает, тихим и спокойным голосом, а Себастьян готов лезть на стены от этого механического счета. Джим кажется ему сломавшейся куклой, которую заело на бесконечном отсчете. Правда, Мориарти обычно быстро затыкается, если замечает, что Себастьян его слышал, но все равно. Такой Джим не похож на обычно небрежно-сосредоточенного гениального психопата. На мальчишку, смотрящего расширенными от ужаса глазами из-под костюмов Тома Форда и небрежной жестокости - да. Моран целует его в такие моменты как-то совсем по-другому, словно пытаясь губами, языком, сомкнутыми на талии руками сказать «пусть весь мир против тебя, пусть это все – просто порождение твоего безумия, я всегда здесь, и я всегда твой». Мориарти потом конечно язвит про «бабские поцелуйчики», но выглядит в разы лучше, и Моран выдыхает, буквально физически ощущая, как мир вновь возвращается на привычную ось вращения.   
***

Иногда по утрам Джим похож на рассерженного кота : так же шипит в ответ на любые попытки заговорить с ним, и так же выгибает спину. Ночь на диване не проходит для него незамеченной. В квартире двухместная кровать, но он из принципа остается сидеть в гостиной над очередным планом, пока не вырубается на диване. Моран улыбается под прикрытием кружки, и потягивается, наслаждаясь тем, как работают мышцы. Мориарти бросает недовольный взгляд на кружку в руках Себастьяна и косится на льющий за окном дождь. Раздраженный Джим – это стихийное бедствие. Моран знает, что если сейчас не сделать что-то, Мориарти превратиться в самую настоящую занозу в заднице. Он это отлично умеет. В сочетании с его изощренным умом и отличным воображением, он может превратить жизнь любого в радиусе двух километров в Ад. Поэтому Моран встает и тянет Джима за край майки.  
\- Снимай.   
Джим смотрит на него, с плещущимся в глубине глаз удовлетворением и удивленным лицом ребенка.   
\- Будешь приставать ко мне, Себ?  
Моран сжимает зубы и медленно выдыхает, подавляя желание дать Джиму подзатыльник. Чертов Мориарти превращается в самую настоящую сволочь, ищущую приключения везде, где может. У Джима худые плечи и остро выступающие лопатки. Когда Себастьян проводит большим пальцем вдоль его позвоночника, пересчитывая позвонки, и чуть нажимает на поясницу, Джим вздрагивает всем телом и шипит сквозь зубы:   
\- Моран, какого черта, ты что, в морозильнике сидел?  
Себастьян сжимает ладонями его плечи, чуть гладит шею. Джим наконец затыкается, и чуть шипит, когда пальцы Морана начинают разминать затекшие после ночи на диване мышцы. Себастьян может быть и не профессионал, но во время разведывательных операций ему приходилось спать в таких условиях, что отекшие мышцы казались самой меньшей из проблем. За несколько лет беспрерывных операций в Афганистане он здорово поднаторел в том, как справиться с не желающим двигаться телом. Ладони движутся, словно сами собой, и Себастьян чуть прикрывает глаза. «Мориарти должен мне теперь завтрак, как минимум» - мелькает у него в голове. Джим чуть переступает ногами, тихо выдыхая в особо болезненные моменты, и опускает голову. Ровный ряд позвонков под пальцами кажется обманчиво-хрупким, и Себастьян прижимается губами к самой шее Джима, хрипло шепча:  
-Ты знаешь, что я сейчас могу убить тебя, просто сломав тебе шею?  
Джим улыбается, и его голос звучит мягко и лишь чуть повышается к концу фразы.  
\- Как ты сказал тогда, Себ? «Ты единственный, кого я подпущу к себе с оружием на расстояние удара»?  
Морана дергает от этой фразы, потому что как-то непривычно слышать свои слова, интонации, так мастерски повторенные Джимом. Мориарти разворачивается под его руками, прижимается, тянется к лицу, смешивая дыхание.  
-Ты – мое совершенное оружие, Моран. И да, я позволяю тебе быть куда ближе, чем расстоянии удара.   
Джим отталкивает его и уходит, насвистывая что-то под нос. А Себастьян прикуривает сигарету и приваливается к окну, распахнув перед этим рассохшуюся деревянную створку.   
Два помешанных на контроле ублюдка, убивающие без каких либо сомнений, дали друг другу полный карт-бланш, распахнули души и выложили рядом пыточные инструменты.   
Почему-то Себастьян уверен, что ни у него, ни у Джима никогда не было и больше не будет ничего, хоть приблизительно похожего. Потому что это как заложить душу. Как позволить кому-то взять в руки твое бьющееся сердце. Это апофеоз игр в контроль и доверие. Это то, что Моран назвал бы любовью, если бы не ненавидел так сильно избитые слова. Никакое из существующих понятий не может описать тот полный крови и сносящего крышу удовольствия Ад, в котором они живут. Просто потому, что нормальные люди путешествуют туда исключительно в один конец.   
И Моран ждет, когда же Джим протянет ему билет на двоих в один конец до их личного Хельхейма.


End file.
